Fairies and Dragons
Two Dragons and The 1st Fairy Mago and Gul walked around the streets of Magnolia in search for a bite to eat, as both mages were extremely tired and hungry after having ecimated yet another bandit encampment not too far from the bustling town. "Hey, what about this store sir? The food looks yum!" Gul said as he pressed his face onto the glass display window of the store, as his breath fogged up the window the more he panted for the food. With one swift grab of the collar however, Mago was able to restrain Gul from fogging the window up to much as he dragged the Light Dragon Slayer behind him, "No, it's too expensive Gul. And I've already told you, stop calling me sir. You and me arn't really part of royalty anymore." Mago said with a stern voice as they continued to drudge through the crows that filled the streets of Magnolia. As the two young man continue through the streets. A female girl who looks about 14 from her height bumps into both of them. "Hey! Get out of the way" The girl with a squeaky and cute voice shouted at the men. Six to ten men then starts going through the streets chasing the girl. Amused by the strange girl's sudden attitude to them, Mago and Gul both nodded to each other as they grabbed and restrained the stranger for the police to apprehend her, "Alright shorty, where do you think you're heading to in such a rush? You should probably respect your elders instead of shoving the, out of the way yeah?" Mago scolded the little girl whilst Gul was signalling to the police to come and get her, "Hey! We got one for you!" Gul exclaimed, hopingnto grab one of the police man's attention. The girl grunted in annoyance as she flips her black haitr and grabs a key hidden from her ears. "I order you as you're summoner. I unlocked your gates from the planes! Cerimiel!" A light blinding enough for both of the boys sparked in the corner of the street. A woman in her 20's then appear with an armor all through her body. Her pale blue skin made the young boys curious. "I order you two to let go of my master. Right now" The woman ordered in a rather seductive tone. "Sorry hun, but I'm not letting this brat of a child go without fair punishment..." Mago said as he knew that the kid did nothing more than to tell him to not get in her way, but Mago was still pretty pissed off about which Gul could tell by the look on Mago's face. "Here actually, I'll have you meet one of my good friends ai." Mago responded as a light from beside Mago began shining and as it faded away, revealed to be another spirit, clad in a black dress with black hair that flowed down her face, holding a sword in her hand as she was ready for battle. "You called master?" The woman said, as she stood in a battle positon with the blade pointing right at the blue woman, "Actually I was going to get Rogue, but you'll do for now Lilith..." Mago said with a tad of disappointment in his tone but nonetheless still grateful that Lilith came up just in time, and ready as well. "Tch! Don't you dare touch Cerimiel." Her eyes then looked at the man holding her then glared at him. Mago laughed in amusement to the little girl's threats, "No can do child, Lilith has already targetted your 'Cerimiel' and she's going to make sure she's going down. Am I right Lilith?" Mago turned his head to his Cursed Spirit, who simply turned her head to Mago and nodded her head in agreement. Lilith was ready for any attack that Cerimiel was about to throw at her, as she gripped the blade tightly to ensure that she did not lose balance or hold of the sword as she watched Cerimiel closely and weary of any actions she may do soon. The girls face then started to change from angry to literally crying. "Uwaaaah. I didn't doooo anythiiing. Neither did theey" The girls face was dripping with tears. The only thing she can do was close Cerimiel's gate so she can't be hurt. "Do it now Lilith, before I 'accidently' shut this kid up!" Mago ordered Lilith, causing the powerful spirit to grip and hold her blade from her right shoulder before diagonally swiping downward to the left of her, creating the Sword Pressure effect that shot out of the blade, and right at Cerimiel before the girl was able to do anything. Mago smiled, such a smile that was seen everytime Mago was seen fighting, he knew that this fight was about to begin and the girl's anger would finally trigger it. The girl then started stared at all the people in front of her suprised. Her voice changed from squeaky to shaky worried tone. "Are...you ok? Cerimiel" The spirit nodded. The girl then looked at the man holding her and asked "Why?". A huge thump of sound then came from the top as the young men looked up. A woman in her 20's came falling down towards the man holding the girl and shouted "I'm going to save you Hikari!" The girl grinned ear to ear and whispered. "Miho Onee-san!" The Fight Mago heard something come from the little girl's mouth but couldn't quite make put what she said, "What was that twerp? Mind saying that again." Mago asked frocefully wondering if what the little girl said was about Mago himself, wondering what more the girl could do to get herself in more trouble. Though in the back, Gul looked at the woman who had just jumped into the field, looking at the quite large aspects of her body that seemed to interest Gul alot. Mago quickly got him out of a state of bewilderness by hitting him straight on the head with his hand whilst still holding onto the girl. Miho then runs toward both of the man and jumped on both of them trying to suffocate them with her enourmous dragons. "Gul I swear to the gods if you don't snap out of it right now! I'm going to knock you out and put you six feet under if you don't stop looking at her watermelons" Mago yelled at Gul who had returned to watching twin dragons. "Oh sorry sir! Light Dragon Roar" Gul yelled at the top of his lungs as the blast from a Light Dragon shot out from his jaw and right in the direction of Miho. "Flame Stream!" The woman chanted causing an absurt size of fire to block and even diseffect the young man's spell. She then took her attention to the man which the guy called Gul "''Hello there~" The woman slowly walks towards the young men showing a little more than skin. Gul was looking right at Miho with nothing but intense focus on the two ''ahem dragons that sat ontop of her chest, astounded Mago was very disappointed with Gul as he proceedeed to smack Gul on the back of the hard quite fast, knocking back at least some sense unlike the other times where Mago had hit Gul. "Pay attention yeah? Lilith get rid of this problem please, Gul can't help himself..." Mago said as he turned to Lilith, "Ai sir!" She said as he blade was now focused onto Miho. "Careful with that boy." Miho taunted at the somehow small for his age dude. She leaped up the air and slams her gigantic Ehem. Dragons on the males head for the spirit to avoid it's focus on Cerimiel. Cerimiel then rushed to the man holding Kizuki and activated a spell that may seem like nothing happened. Cerimiel then released a burst of white light that trapped the spirit and grabbing Kizuki from the man's hands. Gul was weighed down by the ehem dragons that were now top of his head, as he tried to grab Miho and throw her off, stumbling around while Miho was still situated on him while alsoMago was a little disappointed though as he turned his attention to Cerimiel who had just grabbed Kizuki straight from his hands, "I'm not really sure you would want to do that though..." Mago said as he withdrew yet another spirit, summoning the Cursed Spirit Rogue by his side. A girl that looked around Kizuki's age with giant appendages hanging off the side of her head looked around as she noticed Cerimiel, pointing to Cerimiel as she said greeted the other spirit, "Hi.". "I had enough of this! You grab me by the street now you're intentionally going to kill us?" Kizuki looked at Liandra. "Liandra!" Kizuki points at both spirits looking at them seriously. "Star Burst!" 'Star dust then started to gather in each point of her fingers. Miho then used this chance and grabbed the guy using her ''Dragons and slams it on the wall. Using her Elemental Armour, Rogue held grabbed onto a bit of metal before rushing to stand infront of Mago, as metal began covering her body the blast didn't seem to do too much damage to Rogue's figure, whoch was revealed after the dust cleared away from the collision with the Star Burst and Rogue's now metal body. As the dust settled what was greeted to Kizuki was rogue sticking her tongue out in an insulting way as to show that she was more powerful than Liandra's attacks, with Mago chuckling. "Killing you doesn't sound that bad to be honest, but it's probably best if I don't. I'll just beat you into the ground till an inch of your life is left." Mago said before cracking his knuckles behind Rogue and moving neck to both sides of his body, giving off the same cracking noise. "Rogue, use Liquid Surface!" Mago shouted before Rogue nodded and in response held her hands over the ground as the bricks slowly began melting and liquifying, aiming to trap Kizuki and Liandra in the ground where they were easy to hit. Gul was still abit hazed by Miho's attack but nontheless still got up from such an attack, "Alright, miss. Going to have to ask you to stop yeah? As much as I enjoy those ehem dragons I'm still going to have to put you down." Gul said as fliecked out his hand and a stream of white shimmering light poured out as it shot out to the side, with Gul pulling the whip to the side as it came flying quickly to Miho's location, giving little time for Miho to react offensively. A figure then shouted from the back of the street as it echoes."Let go of them!" A teen who seems about in her 16's and Another girl carrying more keys. "Are you joking me? There's more..." Mago said annoyed as he slumped over, "Oh boyyyyyyyyyyy." Mago complained put loud before returning back upright as he pointed his finger right at the Kizuki in the shape of a gun, with both his hands glowing an extremely bright light, "Yeah no." Mago said to himself before shooting a bullet of light right at Kizuki aiming for between her eyes, right into her head. "Night little girl." He exclaimed out loud as the bullet sped through the air and right at Kizuki. As Gul caught Miho in his whip he began intensifying the heat of the whip to burn Miho even more as the whip strands wrapped around the woman's body, "This is pretty awkward if you ask me, but I guess it was the only way to stop you." Gul said as the whip kept on burning Miho even more as the more power was exerted into the whip by Gul. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!" The voice echoed loudly for the people to hear it. Her cries we're loud and screaming Kizuki's name. "'''STAR CALL'S LIGHT!" Hikari just used a top tier spell. The sky darkened as her screams went silent. Hikari has passed out from the use of the magic. A meteor the size of Magnolia is now about to hit the town. Just in time before Kizuki was hit by Mago's light bullet, Liandra was able to drag herself among the liquid sludge as she took the bullet instead of the little girl. Mago was impressed by Liandra's sacrifice, "Lol what, ok then." He said before noticing the large meteor coming down upon Magnolia from the sky, "Well atleast it's not me causing the damage I suppose..." Mago said as he looked towards the one who called Kizuki's sister. An an instant Mago threw his hand into the air as a shield compromised of a transparent with black clouding around begain forming over the town, protecting the citizens within the premises as the shield covered everybit of the town possible, "Wasn't really planning on wasting any ethernano for this fight but ok then, guess you proved me wrong." Mago said as the shield was successfulky able to take the hit as the meteor exploded over the shield and remains were falling down the sides. "Don't try a stunt like that ever again please?" Mago said before ordering Rogue to solidify the rock once again, which she did as she threw her arms to the sides causing the rock to trap Kizuki and Liandra in the ground as they feet and calfs got caught up. "You really should stop...." A man with deep voice then appeared behind the man. Mago was alarmed by the voice that spoke behind him, getting chills down his spine as he was surprised by the sudden intrusion, turning around only to see what the man looked like. "Oh, and who are you supposed to be friend?" Mago ordered as he crossed his arms with a cheeky smile on his face. "Someone people like you shouldn't know." The man glared at Mago and grabbed Kizuki by the shoulder. A magic circle then appeared below their feet and light flashed as the man, Kizuki and Miho all disappeared. Mago was shocked to see the, all disappear, after all that ruckus it would all end just like that. No blood, no crying, nothing at all. "I'm actually triggered right now..." Mago thoughht aloud before turning his head to Gul, "Did you have fun?" Mago said as he questioned Gul. "If getting smashed around by those ehem dragons is what you call fun, then sure, it was fun." Gul said sarcastically before disabling his illuminating whips from the battle field and rejoining Lilith, Rogue and Mago. "Hey....Who said you could leave.." A familiar voice was then heard behind again. It was the Dragon woman's voice. Gul knew that voice all too well, "Nice seeing you again I suppose, you coming back for more?" Gul said laughing before turning back swiftly before letting out his illuminating whips out once again in order to catch the woman in his burning whips just like before. As the whips almost hits Miho. She reappears beside Gul and pins him down touching something A little too unexpected right down the crotch. "Let's have more fun 'shall we?". Flames erupted from the ground covering both of them. The flames disappeared and revealed a glowing arrow that has a written spell in it's wood. Blood was rushing to Gul's face due to the sheer awkwardness that came upon the both as Miho landed on him, as he began struggling to get Miho off him, "Get off!" Gul yelled as he activated his Luminous coat, getting the ability to throw Miho off him as he stood back up now ready to fight again. "'Flame Jail! Now no one can get between our fight" This time Miho was sure to get that coat off him. "Hey boy...I'll give you a gift..A very special one" She then started to strip off her clothes including her pants. All she was wearing was a gigantic bra and a panty. Gul's jaw drop, What the actual fuck is she doing? he thought to himself as he shut his mouth shook his head to regain composure and consciousness on his actions, trying to shake away the distraction that Miho was trying to do to Gul. "Listen, I know it's getting a little hot in here. But that doesn't give you the permission to take your clothes off" Gul yelled at Miho before regaining his illuminating whips, throwing them so that they may catch Miho in the middle where she will get burnt and suffer an excruciating pain thanks to the amount of power that Gul had put into the weapon. "Looks like i can't put you off anymore huh?" She smiles at Gul. "We don't want to hurt anyone.. but it seems you're forcing us..ugh!". The burnt from the whip was enough to make Miho scream in pain. "Wh-why... are you doing this..? Please...Stop..." A smile was all that could be done on Gul's face as he watched Miho get burned by the Illuminating Whips he had been taught luckily by his master Theia, sending out more energy into the whips as more and more pain striked the trapped Miho, "Sorry hun, but you're in for a real surprise..." Gul said as he watched his parter Mago from out of nowhere speed into the area as he was aiming to kick Miho with his Speeding Rocket Kick, which Mago had propelled himself from the ground with such force that he began speeding so fast that the velocity helped pack more of a kick into his strike. As Gul strengthened the whips in order to restrain Miho from moving, Mago was just about into the circle giving only a few seconds for Miho to escape and dodge Mago's speeding kick. "I won't let you hurt them!" Miho then rushes towards Gul as a sparkling bow appears with arrows connected to a chain. Her clothes then changed from stripped to Gymnastic like. Miho then draw the bow as the arrows magnetically started to fly towards Gul. Having the ability to control the whips hiwever he wants, Gul was able to quickly turn and pull the whips away as it left several cuts and burn marks thanks to the Illuminating whip having the ability to latch on, as he flicked back the whips just in time to strike down the arrows coming his way, however this allowed Miho to be free and now they really need to have a fight. Mago missed Miho but was able to run for Miho as she was released from her chains of light, clapping his hands to burst his hands into fire before facing Miho and spit continuos flames from put of his mouth sort of like how a dragon spews fire from their jaws. Miho screams in pain as the flames burns her skin that are now starting to form nasty scars all over her body. "U--whaaa.....Somebody...Anybody..Savee Me...." Tears started to fall from her eyes as she screams in pain. Wounds open up and blood drips from her skin. With Miho still getting burn there was only Gul left to finish the job, he smiled sinisterly before twisting his body to the left as he placed his right palm of his left palm, before twisting around quickly as he opened up his palms to let out a barrage of light missiles from his palms, which were all targetted at one person, Miho. With Miho in place and the missiles nearing in on her position, Gul and Mago were sure to take this one out incase the others had found themselves back on this battlefield. Miho started to cry helplessly to all the pain she was feeling. Until no tears fell on her eyes anymore. It was over, the Shining Moon: Heavenly Shooting Stars stopped Miho, causing her to break down as Mago halted his Spitfire, watching as Miho collapsed onto the ground. As Miho fell though, Gul came rushing by her side as he caught Miho in his arms before laying her down gently onto the ground to prevent her from smashing her head onto the ground. "Finally over now.." Mago said as he sighed depply walking away from the area as Gul watched over Miho, a little upset that she didn't last as long as he thought she would. "Mi-miho...." The teenage girl from earlier was left wordless. Her friend who has gash, wounds and blood all over her body was enough to make her stomach churn. "Mi-mihoo?!" The girl started to run towards her friend but was then stopped by a man, The man from earlier. "Hey...A big thanks for helping me get rid of this nuisance. They really are hard to catch on you know.. Wrecking our camp and such. That loud woman too. She seriously pissed me off." The man then disapeared again taking the girl. Mago and Gul watched them disappear standing in the battlefield as it became quiet. Miho's fingers then moved towards a certain location. Sands. Noticing Miho reach for the sand, Gul signalled for Mago to rush over here, "Lad get over here now!" Gul shouted as he got down on his knees and held down Miho's arm, whilst Mago dived in to hold down Miho's other one as they believed that Miho was to play dirty and throw sand into Gul's face. Like what Mago thought she did threw sand on Gul's face. "Th-t-tha-that's f-for yo-you-your-f-fla-flame du-dumb-as-ass.." She formed a smile which broke down fast as the pain felt extremely painful. She then formed letters on the sand which started to form into words that read as. Save them... "Oh boy, seems that she's still got guts even though everything we put her through huh?" Mago said to Gul before his ahnds started glwoing brightly, pointing his hand once again as a gun aiming right at Miho's heart, "That's a shame, might aswell though..." Mago thought out loud before noticing Gul. Gul had taken a scarf from his pocket as he tightened the scarf over one pf Miho's big wounds. "You're actually joking me, fon't tell me your trying to help her now?" Mago said as he questioned Gul's motives, causing him to step back as he watched Mago continue pointing the hand gun towards Miho's chest. In a split second, Mago fired the shot as a bullet of light shot out from his finger tip and right at Miho. Miho before the shot is being fired quickly grabs Gul's hand and smiled at him. Astounded by the smile that Miho gave Gul quickly pulled Miho as to avoid the shot, but nonetheless still got her hit as the light bullet pierced her skin and into her shoulder, he wasn't going to let her die that easily. "Shit man, let's just came down for a bit please?" Gul said as he tried talking Mago down from doing something Gul might regret partaking in, "What do you mean. Why did you even save her? Don't tell me your..." Mago said disappointedly before his eyes widened, he was expecting the worst to come out of this as he planted his face into both his hands. "You're joking right?" Mago said one final time. A Battle Ended Miho held gul's hand even tighter whispering to him. "You know. I liked you since i first saw you... You're reaction and you.. are just really cute." She smiles at him again this time before fainting. Overhearing what Miho said, Mago was shocked as he saw Gul hold onto her hand, "Please, just please stop. I'll help you find a inn to help her heal but please, NOT HERE!" Mago said to Gul as he patted Gul on the back whilst Gul lifted up Miho into his arms, she was a bit more heavy with those ehem dragons but Gul was still able to manage. After scouring the town Gul and Mago came across an inn which had one vacant room. Settling down, Gul chucked Miho on the bed as he sat down on a stool he placed beside it, watching Miho and the door as Mago had went down for drinks to bring back up incase Miho had woken up. "Gu-gul?" Miho whisperly called for the young man as she woke up from her bed. Her body hurting all over. Miho's feint voice quickly caught Gul's attention, grabbing a glass of water from the bedside table Mago tried to offer Miho a sip of the drink, "How you feeling?" Gul asked, idiot, of course she doesn't feel well. Not after all those attacks you did early on... He scolded himself as he proceeded, "Hey, I'm sorry about what I did early on..." Gul apologised as he still held the glass of water to Miho. "Gul... Lend me you're shoulder for a bit.." She looks at him and then put her head on Gul's shoulder smiling As Miho leaned her head on Gul's shoulder, Gul was at ease as he sighed heavily as he rest the cup of water on his knee closest to Miho incase she wanted a drink, Gul was happy for the first time ever since he left his home country and so enjoyed the peaceful serenity that the room held despite the loud chatter and sounds from the bar. Noticing that hair was coveing Miho's eyes, Gul took the liberty to use his right hand to move the hairs back behind Miho's ear, revealing Miho's smile that Gul seemed to enjoy. Category:CallMeFundanshi